


I kissed a girl

by Cullenviv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Derek, Jeez, OOC, Smut, Stydia, confused styles, definitely unrequested smut, hella hot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: I kissed a girl just to try it, i hope my boyfriend don't mind it.Stydia! and Sterek!OOC Derek | Violence. I hope you'll enjoy it!





	1. Stydia

Music was loud, Stiles didn't think he could listen to his own thoughts. Lydia's parties were always loud and everybody drank too much.

Stiles sat on the couch, holding the same beer he had been taking sips from for one hour.

"Okay, this is seriously pathetic" Lydia showed up. "C'mon Stiles, this is a party, try not to be completely socially-awkward for once"

Stiles rolled his eyes, he didn't want to come in the first place, but Scott literally dragged him out of his soft and warm bed.

"I'm not exactly in the mood" he replied calm, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Jesus! It's normal for couples to fight, eventually Derek will find a way to obtain your forgiveness and you two will come back being the sugariest couple ever and ecctera ecc..."

Stiles sighed, drinking his beer, looking at a undefined point in front of him.

Scott reached them, holding two red cups, then he sat on the couch too, on the opposite side. Stiles found himself trapped between his best friend and Lydia.

"Okay bro, listen to me. There's plenty of hot guys in here, just go and dance with them, Derek will understand what he had lost"

Stiles felt angry, because nobody could talk bout his relationship with his boyfriend. But then he realised: Derek was no longer his boyfriend, and his friends only meant to help him.

"Look guys, i appreciate your efforts, really. It's just too soon, so go and enjoy your party. I will sit here and...probably die inside"

Now both Scott and Lydia rolled their eyes. Stiles was such a drama queen. Then, Scott had an idea.

"You know what? At least get drunk – he handed Stiles one of the cups he was holding – Even though, you know, you should serve Derek some of his own medicine. He cheated on you Stiles! You have every right to dance with other guys"

He cheated on you. Derek cheated on you.

Those words made Stiles, who was really trying hard to stay calm, really really angry. And hurt. But anger came from his pain and humiliation.

He looked at both of his friend, and suddenly decided that yes, maybe Derek deserved it.

"Fuck it!" he shouted, taking the cup from Scott's hand and drinking everything at once.

His throat burned like hell, and for a couple of seconds he felt dizzy. Scott smiled, just as Lydia did.

Stiles grabbed the other cup from Scott's hand (he looked concerned about it) and drank it too.

He suddenly stood up, alchool gave him new strenght.

"Lydia – he called – May i have this dance?"

"Of course!"

***

They both kept dancing and drinking. Lydia and Stiles moved together, the mass of other boys and girls dancing in Lydia's living room made the temperature raise quickly, plus it was July. Someone had turned off the lights and lighted the colored ones Lydia bought for the occasion. Her house looked pretty much like a dance club, but without air conditioning.

While dancing, Stiles looked at her. She was wearing a tight blue dress, without shoulder pads, she had little to no makeup, and her beautiful strawberry blonde hair were curled. She moved following the music, swinging her hips, and to Stiles seemed almost natural to place his palms on them, guiding her movements. He pulled her closer, and she closed her eyes, keeping on dancing.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion"

"Oh my god! – Lydia shouted – I love this song!"

Stiles smiled, and his hands now slid behind her back, restig just above her ass. Then he turned her, now placing his palms dangerously low on her stomach. She was so close, dancing and rubbing herself – her ass - against him, Stiles thought he was about to loose his mind. Lydia was clearly drunk, and he wasn't surely sober.

He suddenly felt very very hot, and something started awakening under his belly.

"It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention"

"I need to get out of here" he whispered, more to himself than to his dancing partner. Just right when he was about to leave, Lydia turned once again, and tied her arms arond his neck. He istinctively put his arms around her waist.

Lydia finally opened her eyes, looking straight at him. Stiles looked at her beautiful eyes, and then at her lips. They were so red, and seemed so soft.

She sticked out her tongue to wet her bottom lip, and – Oh God – Stiles knew he would regret it. But he didn't care.

He kissed her ravenously, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Lydia opened her mouth, and kissed him back. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined them, and so he couldn't help himself and bit her bottom lip, pulling it softly.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

They got out of that house, walking into her back yard, through the back door.

Now that they were far away from indiscrete sights and loud music, they could devour each other.

Stiles rammed her onto a tree and kissed her again.

"Stiles –uhm" she mumbled,trying to get him off her lips.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I heard something" she whispered, looking at the woods past the open gate.

Stiles turned around, and started looking closer. He took a few steps forward, the woods were dark and creepy, and they gave him an uncomfortable shiver down his spine.

"There's nothing there" he said, coming back to the yard.

She nodded and "I should...i should probably get back inside" muttered.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uhm...i'll find Scott"

They got back inside, their hormones had calmed and left an obvious embarassment.

***

"Dude, weren't you gay?" Scott asked confused.

"I am! I mean, i thought i was. Maybe i like...both"

Scott was taking him home on his Jeep, Stiles had drank way too much to drive, and luckily to Scott, not being able to get drunk anymore was one of the many perks of becoming a werewolf, so he had to always bring him home.

"Sounds weird to me"

"Well goodmorning Scott! It's 2017, nobody disciminates people 'cause of their sexual preferences anymore"

"Yes, but you don't have preferences, you're basically just a slut"

"How dare you! I swear i'll kill you!"

They both laughed hard.


	2. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Sterek.

Stiles greeted Scott, thanked him and promised he would pick up his Jeep as soon as he wakes up the next day.

He entered his home, silently, trying not to wake up his father. He ran upstairs into his room, wanting to crush on his bed as soon as possible. He entered his bedroom, and locked himself in, so he could get rid of his clothes and sleep 'till afternoon without his father waking him up.

When he got in he immediately noticed something wrong though. His abat-jour was broken into pieces, all the stuff on his desk thrown on the floor (including his MacBook), and the window was open.

His heart started to race, while he tried to catch something, or someone, into the darkness of the room, then, suddenly, he saw them. Two bright, red little lights, popping up into the dark. He was scared, because those were undoubtedly Alpha's eyes. He stared into them, backing up.

A deep growl rised from the shadow, as the two bright dots got closer and closer. Stiles had now reached the wardrobe, and couldn't go any further.

Then, the light of the moon coming from the opened window lightened up the dark, showing a familiar figure.

"Derek!? What the fuck!? you scared the shit out of me oh my god! What are you doing into my room!?" Stiles said, still tring not to wake up his dad.

Derek was staring at him, heavy breathing, pale, whit bags under his eyes and deep dark circles.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

He didn't say a word, he just kept getting closer and closer to Stiles, who was starting to feel threatened. Derek looked different, and was scaring him.

"Der, you're scaring me" his body started to shake a little, when suddenly Derek stopped, just a few inches away from him.

Stiles looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"How dare you?"

Stiles was confused. Derek moved his face closer to Stile's neck, inhaling his scent, then Stiles saw his jaw hardening, his fists close, and his eyes shift into a more vivid shade of red.

"You even smell like her"

Stiles needed a solid thirty seconds to process his words.

The noise in the woods, it was him. He saw him kissing Lydia. He was there.

Stiles initially didn't know how to react, then, an uncommon and incredibly powerful anger overcame him.

He pushed Derek away, freeing himself from his trap.

"Are you fucking serious!? How dare you break into my room, throw all of my stuff and have the nerve to accuse me!? And for what? I'm not your boyfriend anymore! I can kiss whoever i want!" Stiles shouted getting red, without taking one single breath in the meantime.

Derek was now on the apex, his anger about to explode. He grabbed Stiles by the shirt and slammed him onto the wall.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles felt all the blood flow out of his body.

"You. Belong. To. Me. Is that clear?"

Stiles was angry, and scared, and he couldn't believe that Derek, after all he had already done to hurt him, was doing that too.

Derek's face was so close to his that he could feel his breath on his lips, his firm chest was pressed against Stiles's. Having Derek this close warmed up something in the inside of him. He was praying, with all his forces, that Derek did not smell his arousal.

Stiles closed his eyes, praying and trying to think about anything but Derek's body.

"Now we're going to talk about-" Derek stopped mid-sentence and a pleased grin formed on his face.

"Oh..Stiles. Baby boy. –his tone was now satisfied and amused- I forgot that you like it rough. That you like when I – he whispered in his ear- slam you onto the wall and choke you – He placed his finger around his neck- Just like this? Uh?"

Stiles felt humiliated, but at the same time, it was true. He loved to be dominated by his older boyfriend.

"I bet you're already hard, aren't you?"

Stiles blushed. He felt ashamed. He should've hated Derek, and maybe his mind was actually mad at him, but his body? It said otherwise.

"Stop" he whispered softly.

"Oh no, why would I? I just started. Now be a good boy" Derek attacked his neck, started to suck it and leave soft bites on it.

Derek started grinding his crotch on Stiles's, making their erections rub against each other through their pants.

"Turn around" Derek whispered.

Stiles gave up, his body wanted him, and he was too drunk to fight it.

He turned around, facing the wall, and Derek pulled down his pants. He left a couple bites on his butt cheeks and inner thighs, and then he pulled his boxers too.

"I missed your ass, baby boy"

Stiles felt his dick throb with expectation.

Without warning, Derek started licking the tight bundle of muscles in between his cheeks, penetrating him with his tongue.

Stiles moaned obscenely, he felt in heaven. He missed his tongue so much, his touch, his lips, his dick.

After a couple minutes, Derek stood up, just to unbutton his pants and sit on Stiles's bed.

"Come here" he ordered.

Stiles did as he was told, without pulling his pants or boxers up, with a formed erection. He stood between the wolf's legs.

"On your knees" and so he did.

"Let me feel how much you missed my cock, and then, maybe, i'll fuck you"

Stiles nodded, he wanted it. He missed giving Derek pleasure, so he agreed.

He started by licking his tip, gently. Then he sucked his balls, hard enough to make Derek moan and place his hand instinctively into the boy's hair.

Then Stiles surprised him by taking as much as he could of his cock in his mouth, deep-throating him and helping himself with his hand.

Derek groaned, calling Stiles's name, while he trembled cause of the pleasure.

"Stop, stop. I don't want to come in your mouth" he almost smiled.

"Der?" Stiles called

"Yes?"

"Can I ride your cock?"

Derek laughed, and Stiles felt his stomach squirm.

"Do you think you deserve it? I still have to punish you"

Derek smiled and pressed Stiles's face onto the sheets, ass up in the air. He placed his tip on the boy's entrance and started to make his way through his flesh.

"Oh baby, you tightened"

Stiles moaned loud, but not as loud as when Derek slapped his ass. The wolf started thrusting, hard and steady, and after every couple thrust he spanked him. Stiles's ass became redder and redder. Every slap made him moan louder and crave more to touch himself.

"Please, Der, can i touch myself? I really need to come"

"Beg me"

Stiles felt humiliated, he felt worthless and pathetic, and terribly excited.

"Oh please, please Derek. Let me touch myself, i need to come. Please!"

"You can do better than that, c'mon" he started to thrust harder.

"Please! Oh my God, Please! Let me touch myself, i need it so bad, I beg you!"

"You may come"

Their body were connected again, they were together again. Stiles felt so good, everything seemed so right, he missed Derek so much, he was so overwhelmed by his scent, his touch, his dominant ways that he came as soon as he started touching himself.

Derek followed him after a few more thrusts.

After that, they both laid in bed.

It was different now though, Stiles felt humiliated.

Derek broke his heart, cheated on him and punished him because he kissed another girl after breaking up with him.

Stiles felt overwhelmed, and while they both tried to regularize their breath, he started crying due to frustration. He tried to hide it, but eventually he started sobbing hard, and Derek noticed. He was angry and he couldn't believe that Derek, after all he has already done to hurt him, was doing that too. He felt powerless and miserable.

Stiles's tears seemed to awake something in Derek. His eyes came back to their original green, and he immediately tried to hug the boy curled up in front of him, but he retracted.

"You.. you..-he was sobbing so hard he couldn't even talk- broke my heart. I was try-trying to mo-move on. I'm so-sorry"

Derek felt an unspeakable pain in his chest. It was all his fault

"You're not the one that should apologise" he started. "Please, look at me. This is killing me, i need you to look at me Stiles"

Stiles turned around to see Derek, pale and with the most heartbroken expression ever existed on his face.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry I broke your heart, I'm sorry I slept with Braeden, I am sorry I acted the way I did today. It was just...seeing you with Lydia, it killed me, it made me angry at myself, because it was all my fault. And I felt terribly lost and afraid without you, you're my anchor, Stiles, without you I lost control of my animal instinct, I am so incredibly sorry I hurt you. I don't deserve you. But I need you, I need you so bad. My wolf chose you Stiles, i need to be with you, and I know you feel it too. I...I love you, with all my heart, so please, please take me back. Please"

Stiles's crying gradually stopped listening to him.

"Why did you sleep with her Derek?"

"I...i don't know"he blushed, hiding his eyes from the younger boy. 

Stiles kissed him softly, trying to calm him down. He had never seen Derek so nervous and desperate.

"I love you" Derek cried out.

"I love you too"

Then Stiles turned around and fell asleep, feeling his chest heavier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go guys, what do you think? thanks for reading. bye!
> 
> check my profile for more works.  
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so. The finale was crap, i agree. maybe now it is even worse, but works for me. hope you like it! Maybe, just MAYBE there will be a sequel. I'm not sure. i started writing something really really angst about them the morning after, but i don't know yet where's this going.   
> see ya soon.  
> -A

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. it's about a sterek crack video i watched yesterday, i'll leave the link down here.  
> Let me know what you think about this, and for any prompt request you can tweet me: @_liljes_ or leave a message into my tumblr askbox cullenviv.tumblr.com  
> thank you so much for reading my work!  
> -A
> 
> Link to the video: (Jump to min 2:43 to see the part that inspired this ff) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUTunorwllk


End file.
